


Worship Me

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: springkink, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then, they should turn the tables and change the relationship dynamics on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship Me

His frame shuddered as hands moved over his frame, a mouth working on his spike sensors, and his thoughts started to wander from their private event to other unneeded thoughts.

Occasionally Jazz would hand over control of their relationship to him and allow him have complete control. It was unusual and interesting the ways that he could turn the tables on the lead Ops mech and ask him to do certain things. Though the Decepticons were often trying kill one or both of them.

Recently -

A hand gripped his spike gently where a warm mouth had previously been.

"Hey, hey my blue master. You're wiltin' down here, stop whatever ya are thinkin'. The little master down here isn't doin' so hot. Makin' it harder to worship ya down here."

Silently he reached across the open space of air and gently squeezed a short horn on his partner's helm. His thoughts turning back quickly to what mattered as of the current moment.

"Then by all means, my pet. Continue to worship your master."


End file.
